wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Squirtle
:This article is about Squirtle's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. For other uses, see Squirtle. Also, for information about Squirtle in regards to Pokémon Trainer, see Pokémon Trainer (SSBB), Ivysaur (SSBB), and Charizard (SSBB). Squirtle is a playable fighter in Super Smash Bros. Brawl in a sense; it is one of three Pokémon that are played through Pokémon Trainer, the other two being Ivysaur and Charizard. Squirtle originated from the original ''Pokémon'' game for Game Boy as one of the initial monsters the player can start out with at the beginning of the adventure. Attributes Squirtle is the lightweight of the three Pokémon at Pokémon Trainer's disposal. Its light weight allows Squirtle to have fast airspeed and fast attacks, which makes up for its somewhat slow dash speed. But the light weight also makes it easier to KO, as it is tied for the second lightest character against Mr. Game and Watch. Squirtle's excellent airspeed and quick attacks give it an excellent air game. Aerials have good priority and huge knockback, and inflict good amounts of damage. These aerials along with a high and quick jump give Squirtle a great air game. Squirtle is one of few fighters that can crawl and "Wall Cling". Squirtle's neutral special is Water Gun, which can be used to hamper horizontal recoveries and doubles as an attack. It can also DI during the charge in midair. Its side special, Withdraw, increases Squirtle's ground speed and offers protection against most attacks, other than grabs. However, speed and direction of Withdraw can be changed if hit with a strong attack, possibly causing Squirtle to slide off the edge, KOing itself if it goes off too far. Waterfall, Squirtle's Up Special Move, has a large, disjointed hitbox, making it hard to interrupt. It can also rack up damage throughout the attack and scores multiple hits. Like all of Pokémon Trainer's Pokémon, Squirtle can change places with the next monster at the Trainer's disposal (in Squirtle's case, Ivysaur). However, this can be punishable and is mandatory, due to the "Stamina Mechanic" (outside of the Adventure Mode) and coming back as the next one in the cycle. Most of Squirtle's attacks have low damage, with a few exceptions. Its up smash has a large area and can KO at 80-100%. Its down-aerial does multiple hits and has high horizontal knockback on the last hit. Its forward-Smash has "Super Armor" during the frames Squirtle is in its shell. Its down-throw has good knockback and can KO at high percentages. However, its side- and down-smashes have short range, little damage, and massive ending lag. Most attacks also have low range due to Squirtle's small stature. Squirtle's grab is also very short. Moveset ---- Normal Moves Ground *Dashing attack - Squirtle runs, turns around while jumping, and hits with the back of its shell. *Standard attack - Squirtle punches once, then jumps forward and slaps with the tail, then flips forward and hits with the tail again. *Strong Up - Squirtle hops up onto its tail, thrusting upwards. Very quick. *Strong Side - Squirtle gets on all fours and slaps forward with its tail. Also very quick, and can repeated in rapid succession. *Strong Down - Squirtle gets on its belly and withdraws its arms and legs, then spins forward, sweeping with its tail. Aerial *Neutral Air - Withdraws into shell and spins in midair, releasing water from all sides *Up Air - Flips upwards, using tail to knock opponents vertically. *Down Air - Thrusts the tail downward, spinning around in a multi-hit attack. Similar to Mario's Mario Tornado, but with more vertical range due to the tail. Last hit has decent knockback. *Forward Air - Thrusts both legs forward, hitting quickly. Fairly long duration, high knockback. Can KO off the stage at higher percents. *Back Air - Thrusts its tail backwards, hitting quickly. Fairly long duration, decent knockback. Both its F-Air and B-Air have "Sex Kick" properties. Smash *Down Smash - Squirtle withdraws into its shell and spins, shooting water out of both sides. *Up Smash - Squirtle jumps causing geysers to rise either side of it, hitting a fairly large area, both to the sides, and especially upwards. *Side Smash - Squirtle withdraws into its shell and launches forward. Other *Ledge Attack- *Ledge Attack over 100%- *Floor Attack- Special Moves Grabs and Throws *Forward Throw - Puts its opponent in front of it, and then kicks them. *Back Throw - Puts its opponent behind it, and kicks their back. *Down Throw - Throws its opponent on the ground and slams on top of them. A decent kill throw at 100% *Up Throw - Throws its opponent upwards and tackles them while in its shell. *Pummel - Headbutts them. Taunts *'Up:' Backflips, spreads out its arms and opens its mouth saying "Squirtle, Squirtle". *'Side:' Spins on its tail and squirts out water and says "Squirtle." *'Down:' Goes into its shell and hops while spinning. See Also *Shellshifting Role in The Subspace Emissary When introduced, Pokémon Trainer's only Pokémon is Squirtle, and thus, is his main Pokémon for much of the story until Ivysaur and Charizard are later found in the ruins. Despite this, Squirtle only appears in the very first cutscene Pokémon Trainer is introduced in. Stamina doesn't apply in Adventure Mode as it does in normal play. Stickers Keep in mind that all three of Pokémon Trainer's Pokémon share the same trophy base. If you wish to power up Squirtle specifically, use a large Water damage boost and supplement the rest of its attacks with Body, Spin and Tail attack boosts. Trivia *Squirtle, along with Olimar, is the smallest fighter in the game. *Surprisingly, Squirtle actually carries crates and barrels faster than Charizard or Ivysaur. This is probably because it uses the move Strength to carry heavy items since it is weaker than the other two. *When Squirtle knocks into another character using Withdraw, it makes the same sound as a Green Shell. *When crouching, Squirtle is unaffected by Ganondorf's Wizard's Foot. *Along with Sonic, Sheik and Zero Suit Samus, Squirtle is one of the only characters to not be seen in trophy form during the Subspace Emissary. While Ivysaur and Charizard are both turned into trophies before their capture, and Pokémon Trainer is turned into a trophy by Tabuu's Off Waves, Squirtle is never actually turned into a trophy by means of ambush, a Dark Cannon, etc. Coincidentally, all four of these characters begin with the letter 'S'. *Curiously, Squirtle's visible outer body parts are larger, by volume, than his shell. *Squirtle is the only character who Pokémon Trainer uses who is not an evolved form. Charizard and Ivysaur are evolved forms of Charmeleon and Bulbasaur, respectively. *Squirtle is the only pokémon owned by Pokémon Trainer that doesn't have a trophy of any other pokémon of its evolution line. Charizard has Charmander and Ivysaur has Bulbasaur. Squirtle shares this trait with Jigglypuff, because Lucario has Riolu and Pikachu has Pichu. *In the Pokémon Games, Withdraw just makes the Pokémon go inside its shell to rise the Defense Stat, unlike in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. External links *[http://www.smashbros.com/en_us/characters/pokemon_trainer.html Pokémon Trainer's page at Smash Bros. DOJO!!] Category:Characters (SSBB) Category:Pokémon universe From SmashWiki, a Wikia wiki.